Val Zod-El
“I understand now. The war between the House of Zel and House of Zod-El must come to an end. I won't kill Aza Zel... but I need to fix what he has broken.” - Val Zod-El Status Super name: Superman Real name: Val Zod-El (Kryptonian birth name) Cliff Starr (Adoptive Earth name) Race: Kryptonian Height: 6‘5” Weight: 225 lbs Age: 27 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Other aliases: Rao, Red Sun, Red Sun Of Krypton, Red Sun God, Superman 00, Future Superman, Red Sun of Tomorrow, Red Sun of Steel, Black Superman Alignment: Hero Marital Status: Married to Kara Zod-El Known Relatives: None last member of House of Zod Group affiliation: House of Zod-El, House of Zod, Codex Force, Justice Society Base Of Operations: New Kandor, Neotropolis, Neo Starrware Labs, Starrware Labs, Justice Society Headquarters, Justice League Headquarters. History History of character has not yet been written. Personality and Traits Val Zod-El, by contrast, is defined by his hope and empowered by it. The yellow sun may be the physical mechanism through which he is able to perform heroic deeds, but his morality, his philosophy, and his inherent goodness are what make him a hero. He breaks the trend by actively reclaiming those aspects of the Superman mythos that have been lost, forgotten, or otherwise inverted. He is, first and foremost, someone with a profound faith in the goodness of others. This is especially notable when one remembers that his life is defined by moments that should have shattered this faith: his parents’ died fighting for Krypton, he will live fighting for Earth. In fact, almost all he has known in his life has been proof that people are selfish, cruel, and corrupt, but the world view he carries is the one he gained from his wife Kara Zod-El – one of hope – and despite the overwhelmingly negative average of his life experience, his hope has not been dashed. He still believes in peaceful resolution over violence, and good over bad. It is especially appropriate that he is a Zod. In the context, Val Zod-El fights on behalf of freedom. But in the wider mythological context, the metaphorical message is clear: the time for deconstructing the Man of Steel is over. Honor is the symbol of the House of Zod, Hope is the symbol of the House of El, but he embodies the best of what the Superman mythos should be, making him more than worthy successor to the House of El now called the House of Zod-El. Powers and Abilities Powers * Energy Projection: Val Zod-El uses the red sun radiation of the Kryptonian God Rao to create energy projections for defensive or offensive. * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Val Zod-El possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Val Zod-El's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Val Zod-El can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Val Zod-El's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Val Zod-El's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Val Zod-El can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Val Zod-El's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Val Zod-El can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Val Zod-El is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Val Zod-El is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Val Zod-El is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Val Zod-El's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Val Zod-El is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Val Zod-El is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: A man who cherishes intelligence over strength, Val possesses a vast knowledge gained by previous years of Kryptonian studies, potentially being smarter than most, if not all, human beings. He could build a couple of Nanosuits nearly from scratch that were capable of enduring the overwhelming heat of the fire pits without any damage to the wearer. Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Val Zod-El possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Magic * Agoraphobic: Due to living most of his life in the bottle city of Kandor before Krypton's destruction, Val Zod-El has developed a fear of open spaces. However, after being enlightened by Dr. Fate, Val decided to step up to become a superhero, finally bypassing his fear. * Minimum Solar Radiation Absorbed: Due to being confined in the bottle city of Kandor for most of his life, Val has absorbed minimum solar radiation, which makes his Kryptonian powers very weak. But after the days passed and he absorbed more solar energy, Val's powers successfully grew to the same level of other Kryptonians. Links'' DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 05: Codex Force